bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Danara
Born Becca Gellar on Fondor, she was taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. Becca and her Master, Tatiana Zem, were on Barab I on a training mission to hone her senses at the time of Order 66. Master Zem and herself sensed the disturbance in the Force and began packing their gear when they received the message to return to the Temple. Fortunately, as they were saying their goodbyes to their Barabel friends, they received a new message stating to stay away from the Temple as it was a trap. Master Zem felt Barab I would be a perfect place to remain hidden and continue her training. But it would only be a couple of years before the Empire’s Jedi hunters would find them at the same time as Jedi Master Owen Verkaik and his Padawan, Zachary. Master Zem was slain in the struggle. With the aid of the native Barabel, Becca was able to escape with Master Verkaik and Zachary. While in hiding with her new master, Becca fell in love with and “married” Zachary with whom she would have a daughter, Anna. They lived together for several years in an ancient temple on a virtually unknown planet. Becca lived in constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughter. She discovered a second temple where she found disembodied voices and an artifact that told her of Force powers that would protect her family. Master Verkaik decided they need to leave and soon the Jedi hunters found them. Becca witnessed her Master and her husband murdered by the Emperor’s minions. The hunters captured Becca and told her that her family was dead. Even though she did not witness Anna’s death, she could not feel her presence in the Force. She was taken to the planet Byss where she soon succumbed to the Dark Side and became known as Lady Danara, a Dark Side adept of the Emperor. History Early Life Becca Gellar was born on Fondor to poor dockworkers. Soon after her birth, her high midi-clorian count was discovered and a report was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A representative of the Jedi Council arrived and explained to Becca's parents that she would be taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. While her parents were wary of probably never seeing Becca again, they believed she would be much happier and fulfilled as a Jedi. Upon arriving at the Temple, Becca was sorted into the Wolf Clan by fosterers who used the Force to place each child. She took her Initiate Trials at the young age of eleven and was taken as a Padawan by Master Tatiana Zem. During the Clone Wars During the early stages of the Clone Wars, Becca continued much of her training at the Temple. Master Zem felt Becca was far too young to participate in military missions. When Master Zem would be needed elsewhere, Becca would study with other Jedi Masters or occasionally on her own. When left to herself, her thoughts would sometimes drift to the parents she never met. And other times, she would struggle with intense feelings of being alone. As Becca matured, both in age and training, Master Zem began taking Becca along on missions. Most were either training or diplomatic missions, but occasionally Becca participated in military actions against Separatist forces. Exile on Barab I During the latter days of the Clone Wars, Master Zem took Becca to Barab I for sensory and survival training. Barab I is a planet with six daylight hours, during which the radiation (in the forms of gamma rays, ultraviolet, and infrared) and heat from it's star forces all life underground, and when the planet turns away from it, it becomes safe for the natives and creatures of the planet to hunt. However during this time frame, sudden torrential downpours from the day's evaporation could occur. While in the middle of a training session, Becca sensed a disturbance in the Force. Master Zem also seemed greatly affected by the disturbance. They received an automated message to return to the Jedi Temple. Becca and her master began packing their supplies and gear. While saying their goodbyes to their new Barabel friends, they noticed the automated message had changed to a warning to stay away from the Jedi Temple. With the disturbance and the warning, Master Zem felt it would be best that they stay on Barab I. Becca continued her Jedi training with Master Zem. She also made many friends among the native Barabel. She began to learn their culture and language. After just little over two years of seclusion, a Jedi hunter appeared on Barab I. Master Zem engaged the dark armored figure in lightsaber combat. Fortunately, two Jedi also came to find Master Zem and Becca. Master Owen Verkaik and his Padawan, Zachary Verkaik, convinced Becca to flee with them while Master Zem held off the Jedi hunter. Master Owen’s ship was just lifting off as Becca sensed that her master was now one with the Force. The three escaping Jedi managed to make the jump to hyperspace before an Imperial Star Destroyer could intercept them. Master Owen explained to Becca that Tatiana Zem had once been his Padawan and that is why he was actively searching for them. Owen also told Becca of Palpatine’s Galactic Empire and how most of the Jedi Order had been murdered for “treason” against the Republic. Hiding on Trudaa Master Owen took them to a largely unknown, secluded planet that he had come across during his research of Jedi history many years ago. The planet was dominated by dense, lush jungle and criss-crossed by mountain ranges. There was an old temple ruin that they were able to use as their new home. The natives, who called themselves Trudos, were very friendly and helped the Jedi visitors find edible food. Master Owen declared his current Padawan and adopted son, Zachary, a Jedi Knight and took Becca as his new Padawan. While Owen would continue to guide Zachary, he concentrated on continuing Becca’s training to make sure they ready for the coming dark times. Zachary would often help with Becca’s training exercises and there seemed to be an instant chemistry and bond between them. Becca and Zachary began going off together to train and explore. They both could feel that their relationship was becoming more than just friendship. After sharing a kiss, Becca pulled away because Master Zem had taught her that Jedi avoid attachments. Zachary explained that Master Owen felt it was possible to follow the Jedi Code and Path while forming strong bonds with others. Owen had even mentioned that there were records showing that Jedi had married in their history. After a short pause, Zachary told Becca how much he cared for her and how much she meant to him. Then after stating he loved her, he asked Becca if she would marry him. Becca thought about how she had not felt any moments of loneliness since meeting Zachary, she quickly agreed to his proposal. Zachary and Becca went to Master Owen with their news. Owen not only gave them his blessings but also said he would be honored to perform the ceremony. It was a simple ceremony with Zachary and Becca exchanging vows on top of the ancient Jedi temple ruins. Though they lived in exile on their secluded planet, the three Jedi led blissful lives. Becca was progressing very well with her training and so Master Owen soon declared her a Jedi Knight. Not long after that, Becca informed Zachary and Owen that she was pregnant. They would welcome to their family a daughter that they named Anna. Anna was raised much like any Jedi youngling except she was still with her parents. Zachary and Becca taught Anna everything non-Force sensitive parents taught their children, while Master Owen took his granddaughter as his newest Padawan. While overall very happy, Becca began to become very concerned and worried that the Emperor’s Jedi hunters would find them and take or kill Anna. She started having nightmares about the Jedi hunters and not being strong enough to protect her daughter. She was also having dreams of unknown but familiar locations on the planet. She decided to follow those dreams, using the Force as her guide Becca found another temple ruins. While in the temple, she heard voices taunting her that she would not be strong enough to protect her family. As Becca walked through the temple, she felt as if she had been there before and knew where exactly she needed to go. She came to a room whose massive stone door opened at her approach. Inside was empty except for a pedestal with a small black pyramid-shaped object with red engravings. When she grabbed the object, an image of a beautiful dark complexioned human female emanated from it. Becca realized it was a holocron as Master Owen had a similar cube-shaped device. The human female image began talking about offensive Force techniques that would keep an enemy at bay or destroy them. Becca did not feel good about this and started to put the holocron back when the voices in her head told her the holocron contained the power she was seeking, the power to protect her daughter. Back at the Jedi temple, Becca is not sure why but she did not share her discovery with her husband or Master Owen. She would frequently return to the other temple to study and practice the knowledge of the black holocron. There was even a power that suggested that one could transfer their essence to another body. One day Master Owen announced they needed to leave. When Zachary and Becca asked why, Owen stated he felt a growing darkness on the planet. Imperial Capture The Verkaik family travelled to many systems in an attempt to avoid any Jedi hunters. One of their stops would be Master Owen’s homeworld of Draven in the Tarameanian sector. But this is where a team of Jedi hunters would finally track down Becca and her family. The hunters and their Imperial dungeon ship troops chased the Verkaik family into the forests of Draven. Zachary was the first to fall; he was surrounded by too much blaster fire to keep deflecting and was gunned down by multiple shots. Master Owen would be next; he fell to the lightsaber attacks of two of the Jedi hunters. In the chaos of the battle Becca got separated from Anna. Becca became enraged and started eliminating many of her opponents. But she allowed her rage and worry to distract her and was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of her head. Becca awoke in a small cell with obsidian colored walls. She was floating above a device that held her about a meter off the floor and secured her hands and feet in an energy field. She would be interrogated and mentally and physically tortured throughout her journey aboard the hunter’s Imperial dungeon ship. Her tormentors told her that her family was all dead. She did not witness the death of Anna as she had her husband and Master, but she could not sense her daughter’s presence with the Force so believed what she was told. Upon arriving at their destination, Becca was transferred to a shuttle and then to another small energy cell. Transformation into Lady Danara After two days in her new cell, Becca was taken to an arena that was encased in an energy field. The arena was occupied by several other young Jedi and Force-users. Their audience was made up of older human males in elegant robes some of whom had beautiful young females clinging to them. There was a robed figure whose face was mostly hidden by a hood sitting on a throne with a younger human male standing beside him. The young male introduced himself as Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso and the elderly figure as Emperor Palpatine. The captives were told they were about to earn the right to join the Empire’s elite by fighting each other to the death. Becca stood there quietly stretching out with Force attempting assess everyone in and out of the arena. While some of the captives proclaimed they would not fight, others immediately began their attacks. With no choice but to defend themselves, all the captives were engaged in mortal combat using the Force and various melee weapons scattered about the arena. Soon it was down to Becca, armed with a metal staff, and two Force-users, one unarmed and the other armed with a vibro-spear, who were teaming up on her. Becca managed to use the Force to impale the unarmed opponent with a trident from the arena floor. But her other opponent found an opening at that same moment to stab her through her chest with his vibro-spear. Becca knew she was finished, but something from that dark holocron she had found came to mind. She allowed herself to fill with rage and began to focus on a weak-minded female in the audience. Becca felt herself blackout and assumed she had failed. Then everything around her felt different. She managed to open her eyes and realized she was standing next one of the older males. She had succeeded in transferring her essence to his young concubine. Then she noticed everyone was clapping and cheering the apparent victor in the arena, everyone except Emperor Palpatine, who was staring at her. The Emperor made a gesture to Ja'ce Yiaso, who used a remote device to disable the energy shield around the arena. The victor knelt before the Emperor who unleashed an attack of blue-white lightning from his hands which quickly killed the man in the arena. Ja'ce Yiaso looked inquiringly at the Emperor. The Emperor pointed at Becca in her new body and said “There is your new inquisitor. Very impressive child.” When the man standing next to her began to reach for her, she instinctively used the Force to crush his trachea, killing him. But she made no move to resist when four robed guards escorted her out of the arena. They brought her to a throne room, where the Emperor and Ja'ce were already waiting there for her. Ja'ce told her she would be trained by him to become an inquisitor, trained to enforce the Emperor’s will and to hunt other Jedi. He also told her that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and if not for the treasonous acts of the Jedi her family would still be alive. Ja'ce gestured at the Emperor and told Becca to kneel before her new Master. Feeling dark and empty inside, she obeyed and knelt before them. The Emperor made a short, sinister chuckle then said, “Rise young Becca.” Becca raised her head to look at the Emperor and proclaimed, “Becca is dead. I…am…” She paused and let the Force guide her thoughts then continued, “…Danara.” The Emperor stood, clasped his hands together and smiled, “Then rise…Lady Danara.” Serving the Empire Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso instructed Danara in the ways of the Dark Side. But she was already well versed in many Dark Side abilities. When questioned about how a Jedi came about knowing these extraordinary abilities, she coldly answered that it must be natural talent. Danara was quickly made an Inquisitor and given the task of hunting down Jedi and eliminating any Rebel activity. She would use her former identity and those of her former Masters to lure any surviving Jedi into her traps. Within her first month as an Inquisitor she executed four Jedi as well as discovered and destroyed a Rebel cell in the Tarameanian sector. These accomplishments gave Danara the title of High Inquisitor and more autonomy. Lady Danara was given command of an Imperial Star Destroyer that she christened the Huntress. While she no longer had any luck hunting down any surviving Jedi, she began discovering untrained Force-sensitives. Most of whom either she converted to the Dark Side or they were taken to Byss to be converted. The ones who resisted conversion, she murdered in cold-blood. Danara began coming to the conclusion that neither the Jedi Order nor the Empire meant anything to her. But the Emperor and his minions were too much for her to take on at this time. She needed more knowledge, more power and she also needed someone to train alongside her as an apprentice or even as a mate. Together they would be able to rule a part of the galaxy or perhaps even the whole galaxy. While in the Ash Worlds sector of the Outer Rim, Lady Danara took one of the Huntress’ Skipray Blastboats to the planet where as Becca Verkaik she had lived with her then family. She returned to the Jedi ruins to retrieve Owen’s holocron but found it missing. Even though she had expected the holocron to be missing, she still ravaged the temple looking for the device. She then turned her attention to the other ruins where she had discovered the dark holocron. But once again the item she sought was missing. As she was screaming in a fit of anger, the human female whose image had emanated from the dark holocron now stood before her in ghostly form. The ghostly female told Danara that the old Jedi had come and stolen the device. The ghost also told Danara that she could help her find the holocron. Danara felt the ghost trying to invade her mind; she summoned all her willpower and mentally lashed out at the ghost forcing her back. Danara told the ghostly figure she did not want or need her help and turned to walk away. The ghost responded with, “Then I will find someone else to assist me. Someone like your daughter.” Not stopping Danara rebutted, “My daughter is dead.” “I still feel her presence. Strange how her own mother cannot,” the ghost mocked. Danara whipped around and unleashed a fury of Force powers that would have ripped a corporeal being apart. But the ghostly figure just faded away leaving Danara nothing to lash out at with her rage. On her way back to the Huntress, Danara added a new piece to her goals – find her daughter and continued her training. Appearance and Personality as Becca Gellar Becca was 1.6 meters tall with a tone physique. She had blonde hair, green eyes and a light complexion. Before the Jedi Purge, Becca displayed an eagerness to learn and was very sociable with others. But when she was by herself, she would drift into feelings of deep loneliness and would often lose focus wondering about her parents. After Order 66 and meeting Master Owen and Zachary Verkaik, Becca seemed much happier and less prone to feelings of loneliness. With motherhood came the constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughter, Anna. Becca was concerned she was not strong enough in the Force, so began seeking out other and seemingly more powerful ways to use the Force. as Lady Danara Danara is 1.75 meters tall with a tone physique. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion. Lady Danara is a cold, calculating, vindictive, angry and power-hungry person. She will do whatever is necessary to increase her strength of the Force and complete her goals. The cruelty she inflicts on others allows her to channel her anger and depression. While Danara claims to be a servant of the Empire, she only does so as a necessary evil. She knows she is not strong enough to take on the Emperor, Lord Vader or their minions. But with the Empire’s resources she can explore the galaxy and the Force to continue to grow in strength. RPG D6 Stats (Danara's stats reflect their level as of the Battle of Yavin.) Template Type: Imperial High Inquisitor/Dark Jedi Species: Human Sex: Female Age: 34 Height: 1.75 meters; 5'9" Weight: 61 kg; 135 lb Dexterity 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 8D, Lightsaber 7D, Lighsaber: Double-Bladed Lightsaber 8D+2, Lightsaber: Jar’Kai 8D, Melee Combat 5D, Running 8D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 Knowledge 3D Alien Species 4D+2, Intimidation 6D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Streetwise 5D+2, Survival 6D, Willpower 6D, (S)Languages: Barabel 6D+2, (S)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D, (S)Scholar: Dark Side Lore 3D+2 Mechanical 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 3D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Space Transports 3D+2, Starfighter Piloting 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+2, Starship Shields 3D, Swoop Operation 4D Perception 4D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+1, Con 8D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 8D, Search 8D, Sneak 8D Strength 3D Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 5D Technical 2D Armor Repair 5D, Blaster Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Repair 2D+1, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 6D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 2D+2, Security 5D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarm, heavy strike, push, quick strike, swing attack. Lightsaber Combat: Jar-Kai: Make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately with no multi-action penalty. +1D to defense rolls. Blade shield, double sweep. Lightsaber Combat Double-Bladed Lightsaber: +1D to any attack and damage rolls, +1D to any defense rolls. If within confined spaces -2D penalty for any roll. Feint, full circle spin, spin defense. Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 6D+2, Alter 7D+2. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Danara possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Detoxify Poison, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force. Alter: Bolt Of Corruption, Bolt Of Hatred, Dark Side Web, Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Aura Of Uneasiness, Control Breathing, Control Another’s Pain, Fear, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Lightning Burst, Mind Numbing, Return Another To Consciousness, Shroud, Transfer Force, Waves Of Darkness. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Drain Life, Drain Life Energy, Force Cloak, Illusion, Masquerade, Rend, Telekinetic Kill, Transfer Life. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Force Breach, Force Wind, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Malacia. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 15 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: False ID card, Encrypted comlink, Expensive clothes, Casual clothes, Street clothes, Double-bladed lightsaber (5D, Difficult, red blade, can be split into two sabers). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters